What every female goes through
by JerlitaFanGirl
Summary: Aelita experiences what it means to have a "Time of month.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does. :P

Aelita awakened from her peaceful slumber by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She yelped and gripped her stomach, wondering what was wrong with her. Maybe she ate something that she wasn't supposed to. She curled up in a ball and pulled the blankets over her head. Curling up in a ball caused the pain to subside, but it only helped a little bit. She breathed in and out as she desperately tried to make the pain stop. She couldn't help it. It hurt so badly! It felt as if her entire insides were twisting around inside of her.

She let out a small cry as she clutched her stomach. She wanted to just stay in bed all day and curl up, but unfortunately, she had classes to attend to that day. She sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed, gripping her stomach in an attempt to stop the pain. She didn't know what was going on, so she decided to take a shower. Maybe that would help her out a little.

After she gathered her clothes, she made her way into the bathroom to see that Sissi was emerging out of one of the showers. Sissi glanced over to Aelita and smirked before walking up to Aelita, her nose high up in the air.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Einstein. I'm glad you didn't wake me up with your screaming," Sissi snorted, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder.

Aelita wasn't in the mood to argue with Sissi, so she simply shoved her to the side, much to Sissi's displeasure.

"Hey! What's your problem? Is it that time of month?" Sissi teased, huffing and stalking off.

Aelita quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. What exactly did she mean about 'a time of month?' Aelita, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, simply brushed it off and wandered into the shower.

After she stripped off all of her clothes, she hopped into the shower and turned it on. Her stomach was still aching, but not as bad as it was when she first woke up. After she finished washing herself, she leaned forward to shut off the water, but noticed that there was blood on the floor. Frightened, she examined herself, looking for the source of the blood. Finding it, she gasped.

She wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her belongings, and fled back towards her room. Luckily, no one was in the hall to see her.

Once she reached her room, she closed the door and locked it shut. The pain in her stomach was back, but this time, it was sharper. She dressed herself and went over to her nightstand to retrieve her phone. Her fingers trembled as she dialed Yumi's number and shakily raised the phone to her ear. She listened closely to the ring of the phone before she heard Yumi's voice.

_Hello?_

"Yumi, something's happening to me," Aelita whispered, not trusting her voice to go any higher.

There was a quick silence and Aelita heard some shuffling noises over the phone.

_What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm on my way._

Aelita felt something drip from her 'area' and shivered. "Yumi, um, I'm having painful stomach aches and I was bleeding from my 'area'. Am I going to die? Is this X.A.N.A? Should I tell the others?" she questioned, her voice growing with concern.

Yumi sighed in relief and the sound of the front door opening was heard over the phone.

_Oh! You scared me. To answer your questions in order, no, no, and definitely not! What you're going through is called a 'period.' It happens to females once a month, at times, and it's nothing to be afraid of. You just have to shower a lot to keep yourself fresh, and wear pads-"_

"Pads?" Aelita repeated the last part, not sure what it meant.

"_Yes. If you don't wear a pad or a tampon, then… let's just say you will have laundry to do and a mess to clean up."_

Aelita sighed in relief as she held her stomach. The pain seemed to grow stronger and stronger, making Aelita wince in pain.

"Do you have any pads I can borrow?"

"_Yes. Stay where you are and I'll be there shortly, and since you're not wearing a pad, I'll bring over a plastic bag. See you in a few!"_

"Wait-" Aelita heard the dial tone, signaling that Yumi had hung up. She sighed and threw the phone on the bed, not really caring where it landed. She curled up into a ball on her bed again and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping Yumi would hurry up and come. The feeling she had was strong, and it saddened her that all females had to go through it too.

A few minutes later, a soft knock was heard on the door. In a swift movement, Aelita hopped off the bed and flung the door open, revealing a stunned Yumi. Aelita grabbed Yumi and yanked her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Here," Yumi said, offering Aelita a box of pads. Aelita accepted it and stared at it, not exactly sure how she was supposed to use it or _what _she was supposed to do with it. Yumi opened the door and ushered Aelita outside.

"Maybe the nurse can sum it up for you. I'm sure she's helped a lot of people through this," Yumi said. Aelita nodded and walked with Yumi to the nurse's office.

"By the way, why can't we tell the others?" Aelita inquired, looking up at Yumi in confusion.

"Um, because it would make them very uncomfortable," she explained, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Once they reached Dorothy's office, she explained to Aelita about what a period was, how she should get rid of the cramps, and much more. Aelita felt embarrassed for thinking that she was going to die from that, but she managed to laugh it off. Maybe she should learn to ask about things before assuming.


End file.
